Students of Mata Nui
by deathbearABC123
Summary: Some interesting people show up for the Twi-Wizard Tournament. one-shot.


**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and Bionicle is owned by Greg Farshety and property of LEGO. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry watched as Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his position on the staff table to address the students of Hogwarts. "May I have your attention," Dumbledore began, and once the chattering had died down amongst the students Dumbledore continued. "I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However this year Hogwarts will not only be your home, but the home to others as well."

This caused a few murmurs to break out among the student body. Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron who both just shrugged their shoulders. "You see this year Hogwarts will be playing host to the legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore announced, which instantly sparked another round of chatter this time with more enthusiasm. "While it was my intention to reveal this information at a later time a complication arose with one of the competing schools, and due to their distant location have been forced to arrive a bit early. Today in fact."

Dumbledore looked towards the doors of the great hall, and as if on cue they opened to reveal a couple dozen students led by a wizened old man holding a walking stick.

"Allow me to introduce the students of Mata Nui Institute of Magic and their Headmaster Turaga Dume." The old man now known as Dume walked up to the staff table to shake Dumbledore's hand. "So glad you could make it."

"Indeed," Dume replied. "An opportunity like this doesn't happen often." Dumbledore conjured up an extra chair which Dume accepted.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "unlike other magical schools Mata Nui Institute has different sorting and rooming arrangements than most, but with permission from Headmaster Dume they will be sorted into your houses where they will stay for the duration of the tournament. They will not have to attend classes as all have taken their exams before agreeing to participate, and I expect you all to treat them with respect." Harry could swear he saw Dumbledore's eyes drift over to the Slytherin table, Malfoy in particular.

Shortly after Dumbledore's announcement Professor McGonagall arrived with the Sorting Hat for the foreign students. Dume got out of his chair on the staff table to hand McGonagall a roll of paper, which she accepted. "When I call your name please come forward so you may be sorted." McGonagall took a moment to read over the names before she called out, "Nuva Gali."

A blonde girl with blue highlights in her hair stepped up to the three legged stool as McGonagall put the hat on her head. After a few seconds the hat shouted, " _GRYFFINDOR_!"

Harry and the others cheered as the girl made her way over to sit at their table. Next was Nuva Kopaka, a boy with pale skin and white hair that covered one of his icy blue eyes. The hat took a bit longer with him but eventually declared him a Gryffindor. As he sat down Lavender and Pavarti started to whisper to each other, and as he looked their way they instantly started to giggle causing him to roll his eye in clear annoyance.

A blonde boy with green eyes named Lewa Nuva was almost instantly declared a Gryffindor and he made his way over with a wide smile on his face. "Something tells me Fred and George are going to be making a new friend," Ron whispered to him. Looking the new boy over Harry saw mischief lurking in the other boy's eyes.

"I reckon you're right."

Onua Nuva was next, a dark skinned boy built like a tank was also put into Gryffindor and took a seat next to Lewa. _They really have weird names_ , Harry thought to himself.

Pohatu Nuva, a boy with brown hair and tanned skin was also put into Gryffindor, as well as the next boy, Tahu Nuva, a boy with black hair with red highlights. As Tahu took his seat Harry couldn't help but get a bad-boy vibe from the older boy, and the fact that Tahu was scowling only added to that assumption.

Next up was a boy named Matoro Inika who looked a lot like Kopaka if only a bit younger and with shorter hair. As soon as the hat made contact with his head it shouted Gryffindor and Matoro made his way over.

"Blimey if this keeps up we're going to run out of room," Ron remarked.

* * *

As it would happen the next student to be sorted with the name of Kal was placed into Hufflepuff, as well as five other that shared the name.

Next there were students with the names of Rahkshi and Piraka who were sorted into Slytherin rather quickly. After them were those with the name of Makuta.

A boy named Antroz stepped forward and Ron leaned over to whisper to Harry, "Is it me or does he have red eyes?" Harry adjusted in his seat slightly to see if Ron was right, and sure enough he was. The hat then declared Antroz a Slytherin. "Figures," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Because of his eyes?"

"Yeah how many people do you know who have red eyes? It's not natural."

Next was some boy named Bitil who had orange eyes. After him was a boy named Chirox, he too had red there was a girl named Gorast who had orange eyes, all three were put in Slytherin.

"Makuta Krika," McGonagall read off the list. A pale lithe boy with white hair that spiked out slightly on the sides and with red highlights on said spikes stepped forward. His red eyes taking a look over the hall.

"Another Slytherin," Ron said not happy with all the new additions to their rivals table. "Bet this one's going to be buddy-buddy with Malfoy."

The hat however seemed to be taking its time with Krika as opposed to the others that had the Makuta name, they had been sorted almost instantly. " _SLY_ - _GRYFFINDOR!_ " McGonagall removed the hat from his head and Krika made his way over to the Gryffindor table but instead of applause he only received strange looks from the lions, after all the hat had changed its mind with him. Gali give him an almost thoughtful look and actually clapped whereas Tahu was scowling and glaring at him. Krika seemed to pick up on this and distanced himself to a relatively open space of the table.

"See Ronald," Hermione said, "he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"The hat was about to say Slytherin!" Ron whisper shouted. "Harry you heard."

"Yeah I did," Harry agreed. "Wonder why it changed its mind."

The spree of Makuta going into Slytherin was halted yet again as a boy named Mutran was sorted into Ravenclaw. Yet Harry could see an almost insane like gleam in the red eyes of the newest Ravenclaw.

"Makuta Teridax," McGonagall called off and a tall intimidating figure with midnight black hair and cold red eyes stepped forward. As soon as the hat touched a single strand of his hair it shouted, " _SLYTHERIN_!" it was almost like it didn't want to be on his head. As Teridax made his way over to the table of snakes he received a rather boisterous applause from the other Mata Nui students, especially from Gorast.

Last to be sorted was Makuta Vamprah who also went into Slytherin. Dumbledore smiled from his chair as he said, "Now that we know where are guests will be staying I do believe a feast is in order." He clapped his hands and food magically appeared onto the students plates.

Naturally Ron helped himself to the largest of portions he could get his hands on and began to tear in. "Must you behave like a beast?" Hermione questioned as she helped herself to a more modest portion.

"E'cus ts od," Ron sad with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

As dinner went on Harry noticed that man of the Mata Nui students had begun to socialize with the Hogwarts students. Lewa was having a very animated conversation with the Weasley twins, Onua and Pohatu seemed to be reassuring some nervous first years, and Hermione had started up a conversation with Gali.

"So what's your school like?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's on an isolated island for starters," Gali replied with a friendly smile. "Although we're not in a castle like this we're more spread out in various locations."

"If it's okay with me asking, there were a lot of people with the same last name yourself included, are you related to some of the others?"

"Not related directly no… it's more like… how can I really explain it? We share the same magical signature," Gali settled on.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked turning away from the food. "So you're related… but not related?"

"In a sense yes," Gali said. "Tahu and Kopaka may not be my brothers by blood, but our magic is tied together. We have it from the same source hence why we all have the name Nuva. The same holds true for the Kals, Piraka, Makuta, and so on."

"I take it the Makuta's are all dark," Ron remarked as he and Harry looked over towards the Slytherin table. They were actually quite surprised to see the Makuta's ignoring Malfoy's attempts to slither his way into their conversation as they were too focused on listening to what Teridax was saying.

"Can't be too dark if they're ignoring Malfoy," voiced Harry.

"Tch," Tahu scoffed from his spot next to Gali. "Wait till you get to know them."

"Are they really that bad?" Hermione asked curious to learn more.

"Yeah," Kopaka spoke for the first time.

"Well what about Krika?" Hermione asked gesturing to the white haired boy with red highlights who was sitting in an isolated part of the table.

"What about him?" Tahu asked.

"Well Gryffindor is known as the house of light, and well… he was sorted here."

Tahu scoffed again. "Probably planning on taking you down from the inside."

"See I told you!" Ron said in triumph. "You can't trust someone with red eyes."

"Hey!" Tahu said hotly. "In case you haven't noticed I have red eyes." Sure enough Tahu's eyes seemed to blazing with an inner fire.

"Oh umm… sorry," Ron apologized.

"Sure you are," Tahu said as he turned back to his meal.

"Sorry about Tahu," Gali apologized. "He can be quite hot-headed."

"Understatement of the century," Kopaka quietly quipped.

"So what kind of magic have you studied?" Hermione asked the other girl.

"Well with Mata Nui each student is encouraged to find a magic that calls to them," Gali answered. "When we found a field that appeals to us we take on a mentor to guide us on our path."

"What is your field?" Harry asked before Hermione could.

"I focus mainly on water," Gali told him. "My mentor Nokama taught me how to master its manipulation and I developed a way to breath underwater with ease."

"You can actually control water?!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"More like manipulate," Gali corrected. "Tahu can do the same with fire, and Kopaka with ice. And on top of that Tahu has master shield charms completely, and Kopaka has developed a far-sight spell."

"He actually developed an original spell?" Hermione asked as she looked at the white haired boy in awe. Kopaka only gave a small nod in response.

"At Mata Nui we're taught that we each have a role to play in shaping our destiny as well the destiny of the future, so developing new spells is encouraged," Gali told them. "In fact Krika developed his own as well." Gali looked over to the isolated student before excusing herself for a moment to go and talk to Krika. A minute later Gali returned with a rather reluctant looking Krika. "Krika this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Krika looked the three over and sat down without a word. "Hello," Hermione said. "It's my pleasure to welcome you to our house."

"Oh yes," Krika said, "I felt very welcome with the thunderous round of applause I received." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Do you have a problem?" Ron hotly asked.

"Of course not," Krika replied. "I was just saying how welcome I felt."

Ron shook his head and turned to whisper to Harry. "Hat made a mistake with this one. He belongs in Slytherin."

"And you belong in a class that teaches proper table manners," Krika was quick to retort.

"So you were staring at us while we were eating?!" Ron angrily asked.

"Hard to look away from a kid who's hair is made of fire," Krika quickly countered causing Ron's face to go as red as his hair.

"Krika," Gail said in a stern tone that could almost rival McGonagall's. "Enough."

Krika locked eyes with the water manipulator and after a few seconds said: "Fine. It was a one sided conversation anyways. Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Hermione was quick to speak before Ron could open his mouth. "Gali was just telling us that you developed your own spell. I was just curious as to what it was."

"…It's an intangibility spell," Krika answered. "I found out a way to apply it to the user's body instead of just random objects."

"He also mastered all forms of banishing charms," Gali added.

"They're all really just more advanced forms of _depulso_ ," Krika said. "It wasn't that hard."

"That's amazing!" Hermione said, her eyes shining in awe. "I know your school is here for the tournament, but do you think you could show us how to do the spell."

"No."

Hermione's face fell instantly. "But-,"

"No," Krika repeated. "It took me years to master the spell and I almost died a few times testing it, and the banishing charm you'll learn in time. I don't have time to be a teacher for people who will never succeed in mastering it."

"You don't have to phrase it so bluntly," Gali chided.

"You don't have to be so stubborn and insist that I socialize."

Dinner ended a few minutes later and the house prefects began to usher the students out of the hall. "Krika," Hermione said as the red eyed youth stood up.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for not clapping when you were sorted," Hermione told him. "I imagine it wasn't really the warmest we at Gryffindor could give."

Krika simply stared at her not showing any sort of emotion. "Don't worry about it," Krika told her. Harry saw him glance over towards the large group of Makuta near the Slytherin's, and then towards Tahu who was scowling at him. "I'm use to it." With that Krika turned and followed the crowd out of hall.

"Don't worry about him," Gali told Hermione. "It might take some time, but he'll come around… hopefully." Whether or not Krika would Harry didn't know, but he did know that this wasn't going to be a normal year.

* * *

 **A/N: This one-shot is more of a crackfic than anything else and not meant to be taken too seriously I really just wrote this for fun. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
